Mettaton
|-|Mettaton= |-|Mettaton EX= |-|Mettaton NEO= Summary Mettaton is a robot with a soul who is the Underground's most popular (and only) celebrity. While initially built by Dr. Alphys as a "human hunting machine" in an effort to impress Asgore, Mettaton decided to go his own way and become a hit television star. Through a bit of research, Frisk can discover that Mettaton was initially a ghost (specifically Napstablook's cousin) who had a fascination with humans. Quickly becoming friends with Alphys due to their shared interest, the two human fanatics came up with an idea that would give them both exactly what they wanted. Alphys would build a body for Mettaton, which would not only allow the ghost to have the physical form they'd always wanted, but also impress Asgore so much, he'd make Alphys the new royal scientist. While everything worked perfectly, the two friends began to drift apart once Mettaton became famous and Alphys became entrenched in her work. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely higher | At least 7-C, likely much higher | Unknown. At the very least 7-B, anywhere up to 2-C Name: Mettaton, Hapstablook the Happy Ghost (Papyrus' headcanon) | Mettaton EX | Mettaton NEO Origin: Undertale Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Robot with a soul, Former Ghost, Napstablook's cousin, The Underground's #1 Celebrity, Chef, News anchor, Game show host, Singer, Actor, Entertainer, Dancer, Human eradicator, Human enthusiast, etc. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Able to spawn a seemingly endless number of bombs, Able to spawn mini versions of himself, Extendable arms, Disco balls which fire lasers, Danmaku, Limited Impact Absorption (Box form), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Town level, likely higher (Mettaton has an attack value of 30, which would make him significantly stronger than monsters such as Tsunderplane and Papyrus). Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic | At least Town level, likely much higher (Mettaton EX has an attack value of 47, which is almost twice that of powerful monsters such as Tsunderplane and Vulkin and nearly equal to that of Undyne). Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic | Unknown. At the very least City level (Mettaton NEO, despite never attacking, has an immense attack value of 90, putting him significantly beyond even the likes of Asgore and Toriel), anywhere up to Multi-Universe level (Mettaton NEO was built as a human eradication device, meaning he would likely be able to overpower exceptionally strong humans, the strongest of whom can wield nearly limitless power via their Determination. While Frisk is far stronger than other humans due to their immense Determination, it is not unheard of for stronger humans to reach similar levels, such as the seven humans who formed the barrier. It is also possible that NEO's attack value of 90 would make him closer to Undyne the Undying and level 20 Chara than Asgore and Toriel. Some of the most powerful humans created the barrier, which Asriel had to use his full power to break.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely much higher (All of Mettaton's forms seem to have relatively the same speed, but his EX form appears to be the most agile) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Multiversal Level (via powerscaling; Mettaton has a defense value of a whopping 255 which vastly exceeds 99 defense of both Chara and Undyne the Undying by at least 2.5x more durable. No matter how strong Frisk is by the time they reach Mettaton, they will be completely unable to harm him). | At least Town level, likely much higher | At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level (scaling to Greater Dog ; Killed in a single blow, though Chara/Frisk was already exceptionally powerful, by this point. However, due to the massive amount of exp gained from killing NEO, it is far more likely the child was simply incredibly strong as opposed to NEO being too weak.) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least several dozen meters, likely much farther Intelligence: Incredibly high, though his vanity can often get the better of him Weaknesses: Mettaton is incredibly vain and can easily be distracted by anything that appeals to it (i.e. a mirror). Mettaton's robotic body cannot sustain/handle multiple blows from his opponents at once, as well as omnipresental attacks. | Short battery life, though Alphys appears to have fixed this by the end of the game; his exploitable weakness is his heart-shaped core which is vulnerable to damage and also damages Mettaton. May possibly be very vulnerable to anything that can disrupt, disable, and shut down all technology & robots. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Legs: Mettaton EX will create numerous copies of his own legs, sending them at his opponent. * Mini Mettatons: Mettaton EX will summon tiny copies of his base form which will attack his opponent with deadly heart projectiles. * Cross Bombs: Mettaton EX will rain bombs down on his opponent. When hit, the bombs will explode into bursts of energy in the form of a '+'. * Arms: Mettaton EX will summon numerous copies of his arms, which are invincible save for a yellow square which must be hit in order to make them retreat. * Heart to Heart: Mettaton EX's heart will fly out of his chest, firing bolts of lightning and electricity. Damaging or destroying the heart will also do damage to Mettaton himself. * Disco Ball: Mettaton EX will summon a giant disco ball which fires lasers at his foes. Lasers of white light will always damage the opponent, but lasers of blue light are harmless to those who stand still. Hitting the disco ball will not damage it, but instead cause white lasers to turn blue and blue lasers to turn white. Key: Base | Mettaton EX | Mettaton NEO Gallery Mettaton tarot.jpg|Mettaton's tarot card art Undertale - Mettaton Boss Fight|Mettaton Boss Fight Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undertale Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Robots Category:Ghosts Category:Soul Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Performers Category:Magic Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2